Certain sailboats are designed with a view toward performance, meaning speed, and such sailboats may at times compete in racing events. One factor in designing a speedy sailboat involves the shape and construction of the hull and deck. An objective that may be sought in design of a performance craft is to minimize its resistance to forward motion in the water. Another objective, which is especially important in the case of a single-hand sailboat, is to facilitate the hand's raising and lowering, and setting, of the craft's sails.
The present invention relates to a novel system for raising and lowering a spinnaker sail of a single-hand sailboat. Still another aspect relates to the layout of sail controls to facilitate setting of the controls by the hand.
The foregoing, along with additional features, and other advantages and benefits of the invention, will be seen in the ensuing description which is accompanied by drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention.